Good Advice
by C-D-in-Charmed
Summary: [Set during 3x01 The Honeymoon’s over] Phoebe, Paige and Prue give some advice to Piper about what to do about Leo’s proposal.[Oneshot] [JointStory]


Good Advice

**Co-written by HiddenTalent (CJ) and de-anneisapurplemonkey (De-anne)**

Piper Halliwell was sitting on her bed, staring at the patterns on her bed cover, thinking about the events that just occurred. Leo, her Whitelighter boyfriend, had just proposed, for all the wrong reasons, or had he done it for the right reasons?

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, Piper hoped it wasn't Leo.

She wondered whether to open the door or not, if it was Leo he would want to talk about things, and Piper didn't really feel like it, for now she would just want to be left alone with her thoughts about it.

"Piper, it's me, Paige, Can I use your bathroom? Phoebe is hogging the downstairs one" Piper's younger sister Paige yelled through the door. "It's open" Piper yelled back.

Paige opened the door to find her older sister Piper staring down at the patterns on her bedspread

She stood at the door, pausing for a moment before walking in and sitting on the bed next to her. piper didn't react, still staring at the patterns on her bed, so Paige thought it best to break the silence.

"Hey sweetie, whats wrong" Paige asked Piper didn't look up. "Piper, there is obviously something wrong and I'm your sister so tell me, I promise I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to" Paige said and walked forward and sat on the edge of Piper's bed.

"Leo just proposed" Piper said quietly. "What? Oh honey that's great! But why aren't you smiling? You did say yes didn't you?" asked Paige.

Piper was silent. "You said no?" Paige asked moving closer to Piper

Piper didn't get the chance to answer, much to Paige's dismay, as Prue walked into the room saying something about wanting to borrow a hairbrush but stopped half way in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something" she said knowing she clearly had stopped some kind of conversation. she looked at Paige who clearly wanted to tell, but instead looked at piper as if it were up to her to give an answer

"Leo proposed" Piper said again. "Oh that's awesome, when is the wedding?" Prue asked excitedly and jumped on the bed. "I didn't say yes--" Piper started but was interrupted by Prue. "You said no? Why?" Prue asked, the mood instantly disappeared from her. "You didn't let me finish, I didn't say yes but I didn't say no either" Piper said.

"So you said maybe? still, why? Leo is like the love of your life" Paige asked.

"Because he asked me for all the wrong reasons" Piper replied.

"Who asked what for what reasons?" asked Phoebe walking in carrying ice cream. Piper, who was getting tired of repeating her story, left it to Prue to answer, knowing well that she would.

"Leo asked Piper to marry him, Piper didn't say yes but she didn't say no either, she said maybe and that he asked her to marry him for all the wrong reasons" Prue filled Phoebe in. "Ah... Ice cream? always make me feel better" Phoebe offered the tub of chocolate ice cream and a spoon to Piper.

As Piper scooped a bit out Phoebe asked "How did he ask you for all the wrong reasons?" Piper sighed. "The Elders said our love was forbidden and he thinks that if he marries me it might still be forbidden but once we are married they cant break us up" Piper said.

"Oh, well Leo loves you don't he? Shouldn't that count for something?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, it does that's why I didn't say no to him" Piper said and then passed the spoon to Paige who was staring at the ice cream with an "I've got major cravings" look on her face.

Paige, being the type of person she is, was the first to suggest something. "Piper, why don't you try and think of some reasons that Leo could have proposed other than that? we could help"

"Okay well..." Piper said thinking, not wanting to be the first on to make a suggestion.

"Maybe he doesn't really care about the stupid rule and he's just using it as an excuse to ask you the question he really wanted to ask all along?" Prue suggested as she wrestled the spoon off Paige and scooped some up. "Well I don't think there's really any other way than that to explain it" Phoebe said and then tried to grab the spoon off Prue who resisted. "Hey, Hey! Who's the one getting comforted here? that's right it's me so it's my ice cream!" Piper laughed.

Prue and Phoebe automatically dropped the spoon and looked up with guilty looks on their faces.

Piper smiled and they realized she was joking. "So Piper… what are you going to say to Leo, are you going to marry him?" asked Paige. Piper thought about this answer carefully, what was she going to do?

"Yeah, Yeah I think I will" Piper said and then smiled. Right as if on cue Leo orbed in. "Piper -- oh" he said as he realised her sisters were in the room too. "Oh, well Paige, Phoebe and I will leave you two love birds alone" Prue said and stuck her tongue out and started walking out of the room with Paige and Phoebe following behind her with the ice cream. "Oh and don't worry we will save you some ice cream" Phoebe said and stuck her tongue out playfully at Piper. "Right... sure, if we do its coming outta your share of it" Paige joked and then she and Phoebe ran down to where Prue was waiting with more spoons.

Piper watched them walk down the hallway, smiling at he images in her head of the three of them fighting over the ice cream. she turned back to Leo, putting on a much more serious face.

"Have you thought of what I asked you piper"

"Yes, I have." she said leaving him wondering.

well then maybe I should ask again, Piper Ann Halliwell, love of my life, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Leo asked.

"I will" Piper said and she threw her arms around Leo and kissed him.

At that moment she felt so amazing. she felt like she was in the right place, the right time, she felt safe, she felt like this was her moment. she finally, after an eternity, let go of Leo and they stared lovingly into each others eyes. she leaned up and kissed him passionately and then they both walked into the kitchen to find her sisters sitting next to an empty ice cream bucket.

"so much for saving me some" said piper looking at her sisters, Leo smiled walking out of the room, or at least trying to, but piper stopped him by pulling on his arm.

"Did you say yes??" asked Paige excitedly. Piper and Leo smiled. "Yeah!" Piper said and then was answered by her sister jumping off their chairs and running up to her and throwing their arms around her. "We're so happy for you!" Prue exclaimed and hugged Piper again

Then they realised Leo was standing there in awe so they went and hugged him too, "Aww we love you too Leo, welcome to the family" said Prue and the others soon followed, then the three sisters had one thing to say to piper, "So who's gonna be your maid of honor?"

**_At the end of the day, nothing is better than some good advice _-**


End file.
